


you have to be by my side forever (looking at my gallery, it's always you who is next to me)

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Star Entertainment, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin and Huening Kai Are Soloists, Colorblind Choi Soobin, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lyricist Huening Kai, M/M, Magic Hit Entertainment, Matchmaker Beomgyu, Mint Chocolate Deserves Rights, Mutual Pining, Nesting, New Year's Kiss, Omega Huening Kai, Producer Beomgyu, Prompt Fic, Soloist Huening Kai, Underage Drinking, Vampire Huening Kai, White Chocolate Confessions, Wingman Choi Yeonjun, mc soobin, ningsoob, side beomjun, sookai, taejun, tyunning are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: a collection of sookai drabbles.— ☆ —ch 18“You always want my attention,” Soobin coos, kissing Kai’s nose first, then the freckle on his cheek, tracing constellations on Kai’s face with his lips.— ☆ —ch 17Soobin kisses Kai's stars. (yes, this is in reference tothoseconcept photos)— ☆ —ch 16Kai can admit that Choi Soobin, despite not even being two years his senior, has played a small part in motivating him for his debut.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 99
Kudos: 440





	1. vampire kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this collection is for shorter or not as well-developed fics and drabbles!  
> i hope that you understand if they don't have clean endings or don't feel as polished >3<♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wasn’t in good shape at school—he could tell. Though everyone else was easily fooled, Soobin didn’t miss how tightly Kai’s fingers were gripping the edge of his chair. When Soobin was finally able to make eye contact with him, Kai’s eyes had flashed red—for a brief moment, he looked wild, desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible warnings  
> -brief mention of fangs  
> -insinuated drinking (this is a vampire au)
> 
> they're in high school (or at least that's what i pictured for this fic) so, ages:  
> Soobin - 18  
> Huening Kai - 17
> 
> scroll down for the necessary visual for vampire hyuka in this chapter ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Soobin paced his room. Huening Kai was late. 

This was bad. 

Kai wasn’t in good shape at school—he could tell. Though everyone else was easily fooled, Soobin didn’t miss how tightly Kai’s fingers were gripping the edge of his chair. When Soobin was finally able to make eye contact with him, Kai’s eyes had flashed red—for a brief moment, he looked wild, desperate.

Soobin’s heart was pounding with worry. Huening Kai was ok, right? There was no way—

There wasn’t much warning when his room suddenly darkened, a shadow passing through his window. Soobin crashed into his bed from the force of someone colliding into his chest. 

He looked up to scarlet eyes. 

“Kai, you scared me so much.” Soobin exhaled in relief as he caressed Kai’s cheek. _Thank god._ “Close the window.” 

The vampire impatiently snapped his fingers, and the window slammed shut. Soobin’s brow furrowed as he pressed a thumb over Kai’s lips—they were almost bruised from what must have been the effort of keeping his thirst in check. 

“Come on,” Soobin whispered, soothingly petting Kai’s hair. “I’m ready.” He wished they could figure out a way to start the feeding process while they were at school, but it was impossible with all of the cameras around. 

Kai’s fangs elongated, and he was panting from the effort of restraining himself. His hands tightened almost painfully around Soobin’s arms. 

“Soobinie, are you sure?” 

Soobin’s heart hurt. “Yes baby, stop asking. I’ll be fine.” He pushed Kai’s head forward insistently. Kai really needed to stop worrying about him so much when he was the one who suffered for it. 

Soobin’s breaths stuttered as the vampire nuzzled his neck to search for a suitable spot. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar pinprick and press of lips against his pulsepoint; Soobin bit his lips to muffle any embarrassing sounds. Feeding really didn’t feel much different from necking, excluding the tiny fact that he normally passed out from the former. 

Soobin could feel the edges of his vision fading fast, tiredly stroking Kai’s hair before everything went black.

* * *

Soobin slowly blinked awake, feeling warm and the most comfortable he’d been in a while. His limbs were entangled with Huening Kai’s. The vampire was staring at him, his eyes a deep chocolate brown. _Safe._

Kai was holding his hand, and he likely had held it the whole time he was asleep. “Do you feel alright? Sick? Tired? Are you in pain—”

Soobin quickly kissed him to shut him up. 

“You do this every time,” Soobin said as they parted regretfully. “I’m fine. You need to worry about yourself.” 

Kai blushed as he snuggled closer. “It’s because I care about you,” he muttered. 

“I know. I love you, ‘Ning.” 

“Love you too, meanie Soobinie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you use social media (twitter, instagram, etc.) and you know the source of any photos used, please do shoot me a message so i can add credit! (these photos are just saved onto my camera roll and i usually forget where i download them from ;_; )
> 
> prompt from eliasz!
> 
> i'm so excited to write all the prompts that i have saved ;_; <3 if you have any requests feel free to send them to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria>


	2. good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hueningk**  
>  ok so  
> i have an idea 
> 
> **Soobinie**  
>  What is it 
> 
> **hueningk**   
> i think we should kiss   
> for research purposes i mean
> 
>  **Soobinie**  
>  Say sike right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school au  
> soobin - 18  
> yourcutiehueningkai - 17

**hueningk**

ok so

i have an idea 

**Soobinie**

What is it 

**hueningk**

i think we should kiss 

for research purposes i mean

**Soobinie**

Say sike right now

?????????????????????????

**hueningk**

listen 

Yeonjun-hyung said you've never kissed anyone before

i have the receipts (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Soobinie**

Wow 

**hueningk**

i don't wanna mess up the first time i have to actually kiss someone 

so i came up with the great idea

of using you to practice

i mean

we can practice together 

win-win? o(≧∇≦o)

**Soobinie**

I see your priorities 

**hueningk**

ok but yes/no? i'm asking taehyunnie next 

**Soobinie**

Jesus 

Um 

**hueningk**

going once 

**Soobinie**

Is this related to your existential crisis about you being bi 

**hueningk**

GOING TWICE 

**hueningk**

GOING...

**Soobinie**

Ok

I'll do it

But I'm going to regret this, I just know

**hueningk**

going to soobinie ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**Soobinie**

FYI we already kissed before technically

Remember when you said you'd be my princess when you were five

And you "married" me 

**hueningk**

you stole my innocence, hyung ㅠㅠ

**Soobinie**

... 

K

* * *

And that's how they end up making out on Soobin's bed.

(Soobin refused to go to Kai's on account of there being an "audience"—he wasn't trying to put on a show for Kai's plushies).

It started innocently enough. Their first kiss was soft and pleasant, leaving them curious for more. They continued to lock lips tentatively, and really it was all going swell until Huening Kai decided to try that one "suggestion" he saw in his sister's Cosmopolitan magazine. 

Soobin parted his mouth in surprise when he feels the swipe of Kai's tongue against his lower lip, and then it's like something explodes between them.

(If Huening Kai knew they had this much chemistry, he would have asked a lot earlier.) 

They’re so enthusiastic about kissing that they didn’t notice the door open until it’s too late. The sound of a camera clicking is just barely enough to distract them from their—well, horizontal calisthenics, considering Soobin was pinned down—

“I told you! I told you guys they were dating!!!” Beomgyu crowed. Yeonjun and Taehyun blinked owlishly behind him. 

_Quick, think Huening Kai._ What was he supposed to stay in this situation? 

“Yeah, uh, we’re dating.” 

Soobin and Kai’s eyes met after the bold admission. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by eliasz
> 
> any requests to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )


	3. mint chocolate deserves rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barista at Soobin's favorite coffee shop keeps on spelling his name wrong and he doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt this time but a coffee shop au (the first of many?)

“Hey, don’t freak, but your favorite barista is working again~” Yeonjun teased.

Soobin glanced inside the coffee shop and snorted. “Ah, it’s that one who has my drink memorized but can’t remember my name.” 

“Don’t forget you’re also literally the only person he doesn’t flirt with.” 

“Huh?” 

“Yup.” Yeonjun drags the sound out. “Huening Kai calls me hot stuff and he calls ‘Gyu sweetheart. Don’t even get me started on the girls. He’s a shameless flirt, and the tip jar is the proof that he’s cute enough to get away with it.” 

Soobin spluttered. “What did I ever do to him?” 

Yeonjun shrugged. “Let’s find out.” 

They stepped inside the coffee shop that Soobin keeps returning to even though the regular barista there always messes up his name. The coffee is damn good, and their baked goods are nothing to sneeze at either. There’s surprisingly no line, although the cafe is almost full as usual.

“Hello, welcome to Magic Island!” Huening Kai said cheerfully, his eyes sliding over Soobin like he doesn’t even exist. He winked at Yeonjun. “Junie-hyung, what can I get you today?” 

Yeonjun’s drink tended to change with the day of the week, the season, his mood, whether or not he saw a dog that morning, etc. 

“I’ll take a borgia today.” 

“Why are you so extra, ah, really hyung,” he whined. “You’re making me do more work.” 

“Just felt like it.” Yeonjun smirked and slung an arm around Soobin. “Go ahead and order.” 

“Americano with extra cream and sugar for him,” Huening Kai said without missing a beat. “Is that all?” 

Soobin prayed for patience when he saw the messy scrawl of something that was definitely _not_ his name on the cup. Yeonjun nudged him in the side, and Soobin looked pointedly in the other direction. Two could play this game.

“‘Ning, stop being childish,” the other barista down the counter said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kai crossed his arms.

“He’s right, you know,” the barista continued as he moved behind Kai to fix the display. His name tag reads _Taehyun_. “Mint chocolate doesn’t deserve rights.”

Kai pouted. “You take that back right now.”

“Hold on.” Soobin pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling the exact conversation he was referring to. “You really spelled my name wrong for two weeks because I don’t like mint chocolate?” 

Kai jutted his chin out petulantly. Against his better judgement, Soobin found him adorable. 

“Ayyyyy!” Yeonjun high-fived Kai. “Mint chocolate buddies!” 

Taehyun looked at the duo with thinly veiled disgust. “Oh god, another one.” 

Kai sniffed. “You don’t have any taste.”

“Ok,” Taehyun deadpanned. “Now that Soobin knows and everything, can you ask him for his number already? I’m getting tired of hearing about how cute he for a mint chocolate anti.” 

The heavy silence stretched until Kai slapped a hand over his forehead, blushing furiously. 

“Aish Taehyunnie—you really—!” 

“Don’t act like I just didn’t do all of us a favor,” Taehyun said. “Here’s mine by the way, Yeonjun-ssi. You’re cute.” 

Yeonjun looks floored as he accepted a folded up note from the barista. Yeonjun, who’s normally suave and has a mile long reputation for being a playboy, looked like he was at a loss for words. 

“I’m going to make your drinks,” Huening Kai mumbled as he ducked behind the counter, tugging Taehyun behind him.

Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other.

_Did that really just happen…?_

Yes, it did, because written messily on Soobin’s receipt when he picks up his coffee is a string of numbers and a short note. 

_I was running out of names anyway. >3< _

Soobin turns his cup around and snorts. It says “Soobder.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why, but i'm not completely satisfied with this one! definitely not the last of coffee shop aus for sure
> 
> any requests to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> (&the next prompt i'm doing is coupons! thank you for suggesting <3 i literally didn't know about the b-day coupons,,, so thank you for letting me discover that, my heart just went uwu)


	4. a study on attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun stares at him over his glasses. “I don’t see the problem. Just ask him out.” 
> 
> “He’s my partner for a project that’s worth 50% of my grade,” Soobin says, scandalized.
> 
> “Ok, then do most of the work before you ask him out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> project partners university au  
> ages  
> soobin - 19  
> kai - 18

At this point, Soobin doesn’t know if he’s more concerned about himself or his grades.

“Yeonjun-hyung,” he whines. “I’m screwed.” 

Yeonjun stares at him over his glasses. “I don’t see the problem. Just ask him out.” 

“He’s my  _ partner _ for a project that’s worth 50% of my grade,” Soobin says, scandalized.

“Ok, then do most of the work before you ask him out.” 

Soobin flops down on his bed. “He’ll probably think I’m a creep.” 

Yeonjun takes a deep breath with measured patience. “Dude, trust me. From how you described him, If he doesn’t like you already, he probably does after whatever weird voodoo shit you guys did.” 

Soobin sits up indignantly. “It was just an attraction experiment! And what do you mean if he doesn’t like me already?” 

The older rolls his eyes. “Just trust hyung, ok?” 

Soobin slumps over and screams into his pillow. He can’t deal with this.

* * *

_ Yesterday _

“Give me the source again?”

“Journal of Research and Personality,” his partner Huening Kai stated, flipping his laptop around to show him. “Two minute staring contest, basically.” The way he smiles is contagious.

“I don’t know if it can be replicated that easily,” Soobin said as he scanned the reference. “Should we try it first? 

Kai shrugged. “Sure.” He set his phone down on the table, tapping to start the alarm.

Soobin rested his chin against his palm as he stared at his partner. 

The first thirty seconds were uneventful, but Soobin found that it was surprisingly hard to maintain prolonged eye contact. Had it always been that way? 

Huening Kai had the deepest brown eyes he’d ever seen. Even though he was focused on his eyes, Soobin couldn’t help but notice everything else too—the slight furrow in his brow, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips—and although he’d acknowledged before that his partner was kinda gorgeous, now that fact was unavoidable. Soobin was glad he had a strong poker face, otherwise it would have been over for him if Huening Kai found out.

“Is it just me,” Kai began softly, and Soobin’s heart seized because  _ oh no please don’t say anything I might not be able to take it,  _ “Or is this actually sort of difficult?” 

Soobin felt a surge of relief, scrunching his nose and nodding. “It’s good that it’s a bit of a challenge. We’ll have something to write about.” 

Soobin swore what happened next was the world plotting against him. It had been a cloudy day, but all of a sudden the sun came out, and Soobin was mesmerized by the way the sunlight reflected off of Kai’s eyes. It made them look like they were shining. 

He didn’t notice how close they were until the alarm beeped and they jumped apart.  _ Jesus.  _ Had they really leaned that far across the table? Was that something that normally happened during the experiment or was he in over his head?

“That’s interesting,” Huening Kai mumbled. 

For the rest of the day, Soobin couldn’t get his partner off his mind.

* * *

Soobin checks his watch. Kai was running late. It had only been a few minutes, but the delay only made Soobin more nervous. He pulls up his texts with Yeonjun again. 

**Junie-hyung**

If you don’t do it, I will. 

He’s cute af tbh 

**Soobinie**

Hyung!!!!!!!! ><

**Junie-hyung**

Seriously, do it. 

I found out he was Taehyun’s friend

And you know what that means ;) 

**Soobinie**

Um?

**Junie-hyung**

I have intel

**Soobinie** ****

????????????

Soobin looks up from his phone when he hears Kai slide in the seat across from him. He’s wearing something colorful as usual, although the red is a lot more eye-catching today. He looks good in the sweater. Really good.

Soobin doesn’t want to say he’s sweating bullets, but he kind of is, because it really is a big project and he didn’t expect to start crushing on his partner  _ at all.  _ Instead of saying something dumb like  _ you look gorgeous today, but you’ll look better in my arms,  _ he smiles and compliments Kai on his sweater. He doesn’t expect Kai to blush and look away; he has to ask Kai to repeat himself after he mumbles something. 

“I said, is it me or is it the sweater?” Kai finally manages to look at him in the eyes again, and Soobin is completely  _ taken.  _ Kai just looks so adorable with his sweater paws and lips in a soft pout. 

“You,” Soobin blurts out without thinking, and Kai doesn’t even give him time to regret it because he grins, and it totally wasn’t  _ fair  _ how breathtaking he was without even trying. 

“I wanted to try it,” Kai said as he picks up the drink menu. 

“Try what?” 

Kai bites his lip, then looks at him over the top of the menu. “People generally perceive red as a more attractive color.” 

Soobin swallows as he remembers that they did in fact go over a few scientific studies correlating the color red with heightened levels of attraction. There are dots and lines to connect, but he’s coming up blank. 

“Oh,” he says intelligently. 

Kai just smiles. “It’s your turn tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” They’re not meeting for their project tomorrow—Soobin’s eyes widens as everything finally comes together. “Oh, tomorrow,” he says, and he feels his cheeks heat up. Trust him to get beaten to the punch.

* * *

**Junie-hyung**

He 100% likes you

Get it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt (partnered together on a psychology project on attraction) from eliasz
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on:  
> 8 coupons  
> hanahaki au


	5. how about i call you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin finds himself putting on an impromptu concert with an adorable stranger in the middle of traffic hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't get this scene out of my head so had to write it out  
> baby kai i know you want your driver's license so,,, HERE   
> short and sweet! >3<  
> age - set in university

Soobin thumps his head against the steering wheel. Traffic has been at a standstill for five minutes now. He’s probably going to be late for lecture at this rate. 

_ Two kids with their hearts on fire _

_ Who's gonna save us now? _

Soobin perks up when he hears Bebe Rexha. It almost sounds like a cover, though—that, or someone is singing along  _ really  _ loudly. He lowers the volume of his music and looks around him, quickly finding the source of the singing. He rolls his right window down, leaning over to catch a look at the driver.

_ I look at you and you look at me  _

_ Like nothing but strangers now _

Holy— _ wow.  _ He sounds really good. Soobin’s eyes widened. And his English pronunciation is flawless—is he a foreigner? The boy turns around and looks right at him, and Soobin’s breath catches in his throat. Of course he’s totally gorgeous to boot. His fluffy brown hair bounces as he dances in his seat, and Soobin’s just about ready to die from the cuteness. Gorgeous Stranger grins at him and he lifts up a cylindrical pencil bag to use as a makeshift mic. 

_ Think about what you believe in now  _

_ Am I someone you cannot live without? _

The stranger is singing  _ to  _ him, and Soobin feels oddly touched and ready to swoon any moment now. Did he mention Gorgeous Stranger was an excellent singer? Someone needs to book him for an album deal ASAP. 

Suddenly, Gorgeous Stranger points his pencil bag mic at him. Soobin gestures to himself, mouthing,  _ who, me?  _ And the stranger smiles and nods enthusiastically. God, he was so adorable.

_ Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  _

_ And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"  _

_ So I call you mine _

Soobin can’t project as well as the stranger, and his English pronunciation is fluent, but not perfect. Yet he finds himself singing anyway and even gets really into it (hey, his dream at one point was to become a singer). Gorgeous Stranger joins in after the chorus, and Soobin is surprised that they're able to harmonize without much effort. 

_ Waiting for the time to pass you by _

_ Hope the winds of change will change your mind _

Soobin’s ecstatic that he knows the next song as well, and they continue to sing through quite a number of songs—their music tastes match up perfectly. 

Up ahead, traffic is finally moving, and Soobin is surprised to hear the sounds of cheering and clapping around him. He hadn’t even been aware that there was an audience.

He smiles at Gorgeous Stranger, who looked oddly panicked. 

_ I threw a wish in the well  _

_ Don't ask me I'll never tell _

“Hey, Cutie-ssi!” his spontaneous partner yells, and suddenly there’s something sailing through his window at an astonishing speed. Soobin gets hit square in the face. 

“Sorry!” the boy yelps, but he sounds like he’s moving farther away—and when Soobin finishes blinking away the sudden spots in his vision, he realizes why—Gorgeous Stranger’s lane had cleared up before his. He looks down at the Molang-themed pouch, only hesitating slightly before opening it. There’s a slip of paper inside.

_ Hey, I just met you, but call me maybe? 02-483-6464 >3< _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs 
> 
> call you mine - bebe rexha / the chainsmokers  
> stay - alessia cara / zedd  
> call me maybe - carly rae jepsen 
> 
> yes the number does spell out hue-ning (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ  
> yes the 02 is a seoul area code ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on:  
> 8 coupons (wow, this is harder than i thought??? that's a lot of coupons)  
> witch!au with familiars  
> semi-angsty sookai (someone save these boys)


	6. you just want attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin was being distracted by Huening Kai, but he can't figure out why.
> 
> or
> 
> "Soobin didn’t know what was wrong, but he felt unnerved. He looked around restlessly, eventually catching Kai’s gaze from across the practice room. He winked at the maknae like he often did, expecting some aegyo in return, but what he got instead—a wink back with a lip bite—made him dry-mouthed instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon-compliant? they're TXT :3c

It all started when Huening Kai found out Soobin had an  _ insane  _ poker face when they were filming for We K-Pop. In all honesty, Kai was lowkey salty that he hadn’t been able to affect Soobin in the slightest. His reputation as the group’s unrivaled cutie was riding on this. Although he cranked up the charm around Soobin and received the intended reactions, some part of him remained bothered that Soobin can resist him in the first place.

So, like what any self-preserving maknae would do when it came to getting helpful advice—he turned to Taehyun. Who promptly laughed at him.

“Taehyunnieeee,” Kai whined. “I’m serious.” He aggressively cuddled his best friend. “I need answers.” 

“You remember that game when Yeonjun-hyung knocked over Soobin?” Taehyun finally answered after wiping away tears of mirth. “I think he’s weaker to seduction than aegyo.” 

“Oh.” Kai’s face fell. He wasn’t too good at sexy.

Taehyun really wanted to laugh at Kai’s crestfallen expression, but he knew that he was witnessing a pivotal moment. He was looking forward to seeing the ensuing play. 

Taehyun nudged Kai’s elbow. “You can do it, Hyuka. I believe in you. Though—” Taehyun smiled slyly. “Why are you so set on this?” He chose not to comment on the younger suddenly stiffening next to him. 

“No reason,” Kai stammered. He cleared his throat. “It makes me feel...weird, is all.” He absentmindedly patted Taehyun’s stomach. “I don’t want Soobinie to stop paying attention to me.” 

Taehyun internally facepalmed. Kai was too dense.

* * *

Soobin didn’t know what was wrong, but he felt unnerved. He looked around restlessly, eventually catching Kai’s gaze from across the practice room. He winked at the maknae like he often did, expecting some aegyo in return, but what he got instead—a wink back with a lip bite—made him dry-mouthed instead. He almost stumbled over Yeonjun. 

“Watch it.” Seeing how flustered the leader looked, Yeonjun asked, “Hey, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Soobin mumbled. Why did Kai just look borderline seductive?

Meanwhile, Kai reveled in his newfound power. He flashed a bright “OK” signal when Taehyun looked at him in amusement. 

* * *

Soobin was going crazy. There was no way he was imagining this, right? Was this an elaborate prank? None of the other members seemed to be affected. He couldn’t stop thinking about Huening Kai. For some reason, he kept on getting distracted by him—Soobin scrunched his nose in confusion. What was Kai doing? Why was he being so… Soobin floundered for the right word. Something was just…off. The maknae was playful as always, but something had changed with the way he was responding. The mood? The intent? Soobin couldn’t put his finger on it. It was like Kai was being more attentive? Or physical? They were always really touchy with each other though...

“Hyuuung~” 

And then Soobin felt arms wrap around him, followed by a pat on his stomach. He almost sighed in relief.  _ Finally, he’s being normal.  _

“Yes, Hueningie?” 

“Nothing, just wanted to hug you,” the younger murmured, and Soobin melted. He turned around so he could return the hug, not noticing how close Kai was until it’s too late and their faces are just barely inches apart. He froze. Normally when they were this close, Kai would complain and push him away.

Soobin didn’t know how desperate he was for Kai to respond like how he normally did until he  _ didn’t.  _ Instead, Kai’s lips curved in a slow, suggestive smirk. 

That’s it. Soobin was officially dead. 

Soobin knew he was blushing, and even worse, he knew Kai knew. The younger looked confused for a brief moment before he grinned mischievously.

“Hey, Soobinie-hyung! You’re falling for my charm, aren’t you?” 

“Huh?” Soobin dodged the question with one of his own. “Hueningie, did you change something these days?” 

“No, I don’t think so~” 

But Huening Kai was a terrible liar and Soobin caught the way he averted his eyes. So Soobin tilted Kai’s chin towards him until the younger was forced to look at him again. 

“Tell hyung now,” Soobin said sternly. Seriously, he was starting to mess up at practice because of it. “Is it because of a bet with the others?”

“Nothing like that,” Kai said, pouting. “Soobinie-hyung, is it really necessary to hold me like this? I feel like the main lead of a drama.” 

Soobin bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to not laugh. “I have to make sure you don’t try to lie to me. What’s going on?” 

“Ah really, this hyung,” Kai mumbled. Soobin brings him even closer. 

“Hmm? Say that again for hyung to hear, you punk.” 

Kai shrugged. “It’s really nothing, hyungie.” 

Soobin softened. It’s not normal for Kai to be so evasive. But he was still lying. “‘Ning, if you don’t want to tell me right now, it’s ok. But you’re starting to distract me at practice, and I don’t know why.” He wrapped a comforting arm around the younger’s waist.

Kai visibly perked up. “Really?” 

Soobin narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so happy to hear that?” 

Kai stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’t wanna say.” 

“Stop being a brat,” Soobin complained. He sighed before dropping his hand from Kai’s chin—he wasn’t going to push for an answer. He was confident that the younger would tell him whenever he was ready. “Alright, let’s—” the rest of his sentence died in his throat when he realized Kai bit his lip in an inadvertently sexy way. 

“Hmm?” Kai asked, looking somewhat dazed like he had spaced out for a bit. Soobin thanked his lucky stars that Kai didn’t seem to notice him staring. 

“I said,” Soobin started again, only to be distracted again when Kai quickly ran the tip of his tongue over his lips to wet them. He looked at Soobin, and the older realized that their proximity hadn’t changed much at all—they were still too close. 

“I—”  _ really want to kiss you,  _ Soobin’s mind filled in for him unhelpfully.

_ Wait, what?  _

Soobin finally connected all the dots—Huening Kai was being flirty, like Yeonjun liked to be when he wanted to tease someone; that’s why he was so disoriented. And it only took this little for him to become flustered.

“Soobinie-hyung?” Kai said, his hands resting on Soobin’s shoulders. 

_ Why wasn’t he moving away?  _ He needed to, or… 

“Can I try something?” Soobin finally said uncertainly. Once he fixated on something, it was hard for him to move on.

“Yes,” Kai breathed, and there was a glint in his eye that suggested he knew exactly what Soobin wanted to try. 

Soobin leaned in—

and pressed his lips against Kai’s—

heart beating in a staccato rhythm.

Kai kissed back with equal pressure, and Soobin was reluctant to part, but he did anyway because he had no idea where the other members were. 

_ Well, fuck.  _ That felt—really good. Soobin was  _ screwed. _

“That wasn’t my goal,” Kai blurted out, cheeks pink. “I,” he coughed into his elbow in embarrassment, “I was a little worried when we were filming for We K-Pop. That time you really wouldn’t budge when I was trying my best to make you smile.” 

“Hueningie,” Soobin sighed and hugged the maknae. “You’re naturally really cute, and I like you the way you are. Don’t do what Yeonjun-hyung does, I don’t think my heart can handle it if you continue.” 

“Ok,” Kai said in a small voice and squeezed Soobin tightly. Neither of them bring up the kiss again because it was time to practice, but Soobin happened to know it was Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s turn to film a V-live tonight, and he planned on getting a little revenge on Huening Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the we k-pop episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmzt7Ui3Ny4)
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> still working on:  
> 8 coupons prompt  
> ch 2 for h is for helium  
> witch!au with familiars  
> semi-angsty sookai (someone save these boys)


	7. sing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Soobin and Huening Kai are rivals in the music industry. Their managers trick them into a collab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: We’re rival up-and-coming singers and every time one of us releases a new single the other does a cover to try to make it better; we’re always trying to top each other and out-cute each other, but half our fans aggressively ship us; our agents use this to their advantage and decide we should do a duet because it’ll be popular AU
> 
> new note i added at the beginning:  
> this collection is for shorter or not as well-developed fics and drabbles!  
> i hope that you understand if they don't have clean endings or don't feel as polished >3<♡
> 
> starring new tags:  
> taejun, Choi Soobin and Huening Kai Are Soloists, Big Star Entertainment, Magic Hit Entertainment, taejun, Producer Beomgyu, Matchmaker Beomgyu, Lyricist Huening Kai, 
> 
> Big Star Ent - Choi Soobin & his manager Yeonjun  
> Magic Hit Ent - Huening Kai & his manager Taehyun  
> Beomgyu - produces songs for both companies  
> Beomgyu - also calls Kai "Kai-ya" (i love this nickname it is so cute, it's from one of their t-times)
> 
> ages  
> Soobin - 20  
> Huening Kai - 18
> 
> obligatory photo of how i visualize them for this au below

“It’s not like that,” Huening Kai insists. “It’s obviously a mutual rivalry. And I’m the better soloist of course.”

“Or you’re actually just obsessed,” Taehyun drawls as he sorts through the fan mail, a fair amount suggesting a possible collaboration with Huening Kai’s main competitor, Choi Soobin. “This is the third time you’ve done an aegyo battle with him on Weekly Idol, and you two didn’t even appear on the same episode.”

“Mhm,” Kai mutters with a pen between his lips as he tries to figure out how to put his twist on the song. The lyrics aren’t bad— _“Why are you shaking my heart? Sing ‘confession’ in the candles”_ —the flow is very much up his alley. He thinks he can do at least this part better, and maybe if he changes the inflection in the pre-chorus… 

“So we’re agreeing to this collab with Choi Soobin, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kai mumbles, still immersed in revising his cover. The pen drops from his mouth when he realizes abruptly what Taehyun just said. “Wait, what?” 

“Yeonjun-ssi reached out to me about a possible collaboration between you two,” Taehyun explains with a slight smirk. Kai really only had a one-track mind when it came to Choi Soobin. “It’d be very foolish to turn it down, so I already said yes.”

“Taehyunnie!” Kai balks. “How am I supposed to be better than him when I have to work with him? Do I at least get to write the lyrics?” 

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “It’ll be a really good opportunity for you. You two have a big overlap in fans, and you know how they can get.” He shows Kai his phone. “Did you read the newest chapter of _You’re Always Beside Me?_ ” 

Kai groans and buries his face in his hands. Kai had stumbled upon the story when he was searching up his name, horrified to find out that it was a fanfiction about a slowly blooming romantic relationship between him and Choi Soobin. 

“Shut up. It doesn’t exist.”

“It’s actually quite good,” Taehyun jokes, “The personalities are close, just some details are off.” Taehyun grins mischievously. “I wonder if it’ll have a happy ending.”

“Hyunnie!” This is why he shouldn’t have made his best friend his agent.

“Anyway, he’ll be here in—” Taehyun checks his watch. “Ten minutes, so get ready.” 

Kai screeches. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You said I had something else scheduled today!”

“Yeah, I have Choi Soobin’s meeting scheduled for the rest of today,” Taehyun clarifies with a shit-eating grin. “You would have rejected the collab if I told you earlier.”

“That’s true, but…” Kai whines in frustration. 

“Stop being melodramatic. I’m going to get ready to let them in. Be nice, we don’t need any negative publicity.”

“I’ll show you negative publicity,” Kai mutters darkly, but he starts to clean up his work area.

Taehyun sighs. They’ll be ok, right?

* * *

Soobin scowls was they pull up to Magic Hit Entertainment. “I can’t believe you lied to get me here.”

Yeonjun shrugs, “I didn’t lie, I just…left out some of the truth.”

“That’s lying!”

“Listen, just write some passable lyrics for Beomgyu to fix up. You can record separately. It’ll be good PR.” Yeonjun seems to be looking for someone through the car window. “Ah, there he is.”

“Huening Kai?” Soobin panics.

Yeonjun gives him a long-suffering look. “No, it’s his cute manager, Taehyun.”

Soobin narrows his eyes. “If I didn’t know you better…”

Yeonjun brushes him out of the car. “Ok, let’s go. We don’t have much time.”

“I’m here for the _whole day,_ ” Soobin says indignantly, but he follows Yeonjun and smiles politely at Taehyun when they meet him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai’s manager.” He bows and continues, “Don’t mind Kai if he’s being grumpy. I told him you were coming on short notice.”

Soobin glares at Yeonjun who is now obviously 70% here for Taehyun. “I guess we have something in common.”

Taehyun snorts. “More than you think, I hope. Let’s go. I’ll show you the way.”

* * *

Soobin finds Huening Kai in his studio hunched over his keyboard with a pen in his mouth. He’s frowning in concentration as he presses down on the keys—the melody is beautiful, haunting almost. Soobin can hear its potential, what it can become.

Kai is in a soft white sweater, and his dark hair is fluffy and curled. He looks like an angel. An extremely cute one.

Did he really just think that? 

Soobin shakes his head. This is Huening Kai, someone who covered his debut song _“Our Summer”_ and regretfully… sounded amazing while singing it. Every time he thinks about it he gets a little annoyed. He worked his ass off on the song, and then Kai just went and covered it and suddenly Soobin felt _small._ Covering Kai’s debut song _“Rollercoaster”_ had been a little bit of petty revenge, but unexpectedly, it blew up and now he and Kai were already three songs deep into each other’s discographies. 

Soobin’s about to knock on the door to announce his presence when Kai starts singing with the pen still in his mouth, _“Did you wait for me? Our wishes—”_

Soobin startles and accidentally pushes the door too hard. Kai looks up.

“Choi Soobin-ssi,” he says. _How long have you been standing there?_ “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Kai gestures for Soobin to sit in the seat beside him. He’s _so_ close to the lyrics he wants, it’s on the tip of his tongue—and now that Soobin is here (seriously, why did he look so perfectly put together, did he come here straight after a schedule?), he thinks he has it. 

He definitely didn’t just get inspired by Soobin’s silhouette.

He uncaps the pen and makes an adjustment on the paper in front of him. _“Did you wait alone for me? Our clumsy promises…”_

Yup, that sounded much better. He grins and turns around. “What do you think?” 

Soobin’s mouth is suddenly very dry. He can see why so many people are dazzled by him—he’s absolutely gorgeous, the way his eyes crinkle and how genuine and attentive he seems. 

“You’re really good,” he murmurs, suddenly shy. He thought Huening Kai would be more intimidating. In fact, he might have preferred that, because that would mean the slight butterflies he feels would have been out of fear. It’s not really warm in the studio at all, but he feels hot, so he takes off his suit jacket and unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt.

Kai is staring at him strangely, and Soobin tilts his head, confused. 

“I thought you would be more arrogant,” Kai blurts out. 

Soobin frowns. “Why? You don’t even know me.” 

“You tagged me in your cover of my debut song,” Kai said, fingers skittering over the keyboard. “I pretty much had to respond to you. You did a really good job too, so it frustrated me. That song was special to me.” 

“You started it,” Soobin reminded. 

Kai blushes slightly. “I was just a fan of the song…I didn’t think my cover would get as popular as it did. I uploaded it to my private Youtube and it got shared…” 

“Oh.” Soobin feels embarrassed. Their rivalry basically began from a misunderstanding. “ _Our Summer_ was really important to me because I was so involved in the process of making the song. Back when I just debuted, everything was overwhelming. Hearing you sing it, I thought you were so much better than me. I felt that I wasn’t good enough.”

Soobin’s not prepared for the sudden hug. “I’m so sorry,” Kai says, squeezing tight before letting go. “I can’t believe you felt that way. You’re so talented.” 

Soobin looks at Kai in disbelief. “You play at least ten different instruments, you can speak three languages, you can write and compose songs, _and_ you’re an amazing singer.”

“You’re an excellent dancer, you can put models to shame, you trend on social media just by literally breathing, _and_ you’re an amazing singer,” Kai returns.

They stare at each other. 

“Truce?” Soobin says, offering his hand. 

Kai grabs his hand and smiles cheekily. “I’m still going to cover your songs though. They’re really good.” 

Soobin rolls his eyes, but scoots closer and looks curiously at Kai’s lyric sheet. “So what were you working on?” 

“I think we should name it _Magic Island…_ ”

* * *

Kai stretches. Surprisingly, they worked really well together and made a lot of progress. Kai’s definitely more familiar with songwriting, but Soobin is good at refining and tightening up the flow. They also harmonize well, which is a relief.

“Hueningie~ Should we take a selca to use as a teaser?” 

“Sure~” Kai smiles and waves a peace sign for the photo. It didn’t take much for them to get along after they cleared the air. “Wait, I should probably ask Hyunnie if I can post this. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, right. I should ask Yeonjun-hyung too.” 

Not even a minute passes before Soobin hears Huening Kai scream. Ah, so the dolphin scream did indeed exist. He walks out confused until he sees Taehyun down the hall, looking sheepish. Kai’s hands are clasped over his mouth in shock, and Yeonjun’s shirt looks suspiciously wrinkled—

Ah. Soobin puts two and two together and facepalms. Of course this was Yeonjun’s agenda.

Although it took Huening Kai an admittedly long time to warm up to Yeonjun after he caught him making out with Taehyun, it did eventually happen (lots of free 1.5 liters of grape juice was involved). 

* * *

Soobin and Kai are at Beomgyu’s studio for their last recording session. Kai has on the same white turtleneck he wore when they first met, and as he croons into the mic, Soobin swallows hard. Kai looks ethereal and absolutely breathtaking. It makes Soobin almost wish he’d never met him, because with each passing day he thinks he likes him more and more. Kai is a good friend, has a great sense of humor, and because they share the same troubles, is always willing to listen, no matter what time it was. 

He doesn’t notice that Beomgyu is observing him.

* * *

 **Choi Soobin** _tweeted at 00:00 on 12/26/19_

On a sunset evening, even in the night when the sky is dark

My heart is full of you

**Huening Kai** _tweeted at 00:00 on 12/26/19_

It’s gotta be you, you’re the one love

What if [I] lose all of it, forever

* * *

Beomgyu eyes the duo as Huening Kai comes out of the booth and high fives Soobin before he enters.

“So are you two dating or what?” Beomgyu asks casually while Soobin is getting situated.

Kai chokes on his grape juice. “Beomie, what the hell?”

“Bro, I saw those tweets.”

“They’re song lyrics for the covers we’re going to upload tonight!” 

“Mhm.” Beomgyu gives him such a critical side eye that Kai feels like he needs to confess _something_ at least. 

“We just became friends!” 

“And?” 

“I don’t think we’re ready for anything yet,” Kai squeaks, but he blushes. Beomgyu nods in his assessment—Huening Kai was much easier to crack than Soobin.

“Kai-ya, you should go for it. Take this hyung’s advice.” Beomgyu claps Kai’s shoulder, and the younger looks bewildered. 

“This song better be worth it, I can’t believe I’m being harassed like this,” Kai says in disbelief.

“I always make it worth it.”

* * *

 **Huening Kai** _tweeted at 12:05 on 12/27/19_

>3<♡ 

**Choi Beomgyu** _tweeted at 12:06 on 12/27/19_

:) I’m always right btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> photo credits: @pupie_txt (hyuka) & @obliviate_0304 (soobin) on twt (i miss black-haired hyuka sue me)
> 
> something you may or may not have noticed: i've spelled yeonjun's nickname as junie, jjuni, and jjunie and i still don't know which one to use :^)
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on  
> "yeonkaisoo" prompt  
> ch 3 for h is for helium  
> angsty sookai
> 
> backburner  
> 8 coupons  
> witch!au with familiars
> 
> i've received so much love the past few days through my inbox and i just really want to thank everyone again 🥺 🥺 🥺 i just really like to write sookai and i'm glad everyone is along for the ride!!!


	8. i'm safe with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious when Huening Kai starts nesting. Sheets, blankets, and pillows go missing. Sometimes clothing does too, and more often than not, it's Soobin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Nesting (i started doing this late,,, better late than never though right??? ㅠㅠ)
> 
> slightly less fluffy than usual ): ??? the writing tone/style is wildin' per usual 
> 
> only cuddling in this chapter (i NEED to write a kiss scene soon or i'm going to explode)
> 
> for my intents/purposes (aka i need a plot device), soobin/yeonjun/beomgyu are alphas, huening kai is an omega, and taehyun is a beta; in a fully developed fic, i think that would be up for debate! 
> 
> i might explore (soft) a/b/o-verse more in the future? the "nesting" prompt has been bugging me for a while so i decided to get that out of the way!

It’s obvious when Huening Kai starts nesting. Sheets, blankets, and pillows go missing. Sometimes clothing does too, but nobody begrudges Kai from taking their belongings; as their only Omega, it’s hard not to dote on him. 

It’s just that more often than not, it’s _Soobin’s_ clothing. It’s normally not an issue as Kai washes everything immediately and returns them, but sometimes the barest hint of his scent clings onto them and it drives Soobin crazy. He doesn’t know why he’s still so affected by it—Yeonjun and Beomgyu are Alphas too, but Kai’s scent doesn’t seem to bother them as much ever since he went on suppressants. As a Beta, Taehyun’s comfortable enough around Kai to where they can still share a room when Kai’s in the middle of his heat. More often than not, it’s Taehyun who cares for him. 

Soobin feels heavily unsettled by that, jealous even. He feels useless as a leader, as a hyung, as an—

 _Alpha,_ his mind whispers.

_(He tries to convince himself that he’s mostly concerned through his capacity as a leader, as someone who’s supposed to be reliable.)_

Yet, when he scents Kai’s distress in the air, it’s not Leader Soobin who responds, it’s not Hyung Soobin, it’s _Alpha_ Soobin. It’s the protectiveness that’s amplified by his biology, it’s the part of him that he represses because _he is not supposed to feel this way_ towards his group member. 

But Kai whimpers again, and he’s up like a shot. Taehyun’s out getting food with Yeonjun, which means that Kai is alone. 

“Soobin?” Beomgyu says carefully from his seat on the couch. He doesn’t get up, aware that any sudden moves may set the Alpha off. Soobin is flooding the air with concern and desperation and an underlying hint of desire. 

“I need to go,” Soobin says, tongue heavy in his mouth. “I-If you scent something off, come immediately.” _I can control myself._

_I can control myself…_

“Ok hyung,” Beomgyu says simply. “I trust you.” 

Soobin feels relieved that the younger Alpha trusts in him. “I’ll be back.” 

Beomgyu smiles secretively. Would he, though?

* * *

The door is unlocked, so Soobin doesn’t bother with knocking. He’s instantly hit with a wall of Kai’s scent—the smell of ocean breeze, sweet pineapple, and ambrosia underneath it all is dizzying and he stumbles in the doorway, overwhelmed. 

“Soobinie?” Kai calls out, uncertain. It’s too early for Taehyun to return, and Soobin’s scent of pine and vanilla is unmistakable. He would get up to check, but he’s exhausted and sensitive. He can barely reign in his Omega instincts, which are delighted that an Alpha is in the room. 

Soobin closes the door behind him, taking care to keep it unlocked. Kai’s nest is on the floor—it would never be able to fit on the top bunk he usually sleeps on. It’s not the first time Soobin has seen Huening Kai’s nest, but it’s the first time he’s here alone with him. He grabs a water bottle from the pack that’s on the floor and sits down as close as he could without actually entering the nest. 

“Hey,” Soobin says softly, brushing Kai’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. Something in him preens when the younger leans into his touch. “How can hyung help?” 

Kai bites his lip. His body always craved physical touch during his heats—he likes cuddling with Taehyun, because it’s pleasant and the Beta isn’t affected by his pheromones. He doesn’t want Taehyun like _that_ either, so aside from taking up a bit of Taehyun’s time, neither of them suffered too much.

But Soobin?

Well, _those_ feelings were somewhat troubling…

Soobin’s scent is already relaxing him, Kai honestly thinks his heat would pass smoother if he just stays right next to him. The Alpha opens a water bottle and nudges it into his hand, and he sits up gratefully. He drains the bottle; he hadn’t realized he was so thirsty. He can feel a couple of drops escape down his throat, and he wipes at them self-consciously—he doesn’t want to appear messy in front of Soobin. 

Soobin’s eyes are fixed on the column of Kai’s neck, wanting nothing more than to leave a trail of kisses there, to—

He swallows and looks away, feeling guilty. How much of his want can he blame on his Alpha?

“You’re already helping by just being here,” Kai says as he bundles himself up with the blanket again. He snuggles into one of the pillows, faintly aware that it’s wrapped in one of Soobin’s sweatshirts. He thinks he’s tired enough to sleep, but there’s an itching underneath his skin, a burning _need_ that won’t go away. 

Kai’s not lying, Soobin’s presence _is_ helping, but him being around definitely amplifies his need to be touched. He buries his face into the pillow, hoping that urge goes away if he waits it out like it sometimes does, but if anything, it seems to strengthen. He bites his lips so he doesn’t make any embarrassing sounds, but he doesn’t expect Soobin’s fingers to card through his hair, and the relief is so intense he almost cries. 

“Kai,” Soobin says, sounding worried. “Are you sure? You don’t…sound sure.” 

Kai whines in frustration. It’s impossible to hide anything in his scent when he’s in heat. The suppressants help, but he takes a weaker dosage to prevent possible damage to his health. It’s unavoidable; he’ll have to take them for a prolonged period of time. He turns so he can see Soobin. 

“Can you come cuddle me?” he asks in a small voice. “Being touched...helps.” 

Soobin knows the basics of Omega biology, but since nesting and heats varied wildly depending on individual biology and whether or not suppressants were being used, he had been uncertain in how Taehyun had been “helping” Kai. He’s a bit relieved but jealous at the same time. Soobin knows Kai detects the flare of jealousy from the way his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Of course,” Soobin says, voice slightly shaking, because if anything was going to challenge him to keep his composure, it was _this._ He toes off his shoes and enters Kai’s nest—it’s piled high with sheets and blankets and unsurprisingly, extremely warm and soft. 

Kai’s scent is all over and Soobin has to stop to take some breaths through his mouth or risk losing control. 

“Are you ok?” the younger asks tentatively, and Soobin’s heart drops because why does Kai look _worried,_ Omegas are supposed to feel the safest in their nests _(or with their Alphas, his mind reminds him unhelpfully),_ Kai’s not supposed to be concerned about him, he’s not _allowed_ to. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Soobin says, trying to relax so Kai can relax too. Kai ushers him underneath the blanket, and Soobin notes they’re slightly damp from sweat, but not uncomfortable. He doesn’t debate how he’s going to hold his Om—Kai—he just follows his instincts, anything else would have him overthinking. He slings an arm around Kai’s hips and pulls him closer; the Omega shudders at the contact but automatically tucks himself under Soobin’s chin, his face buried in his chest. 

Kai breathes deeply. Though he kept Soobin’s clothes strewn around in his nest, they couldn’t compare to Soobin himself, the scent that he’s so drawn to that he could pick it out easily in a crowd. Soobin smells soothing, delicious, and unattainable all at once. Cuddling with Soobin is different than cuddling with Taehyun. Soobin is the only person he knows that’s _bigger_ than him, and as an Omega it’s somewhat stressful. He wants to feel protected and secure, and with Soobin, it’s possible. 

Soobin hums and holds Kai closer, acutely feeling the younger’s nervousness quickly thaw into a warm feeling of affection and content. It mellows him out too, and Soobin knows it’s a side effect of the Omega’s pheromones, but he’s happy that Kai is feeling better. 

“Gonna sleep,” he hears Kai say drowsily, and he can _feel_ Kai’s body going slack against his. 

“Good night baby,” Soobin says softly, congratulating himself. That wasn’t as...hard...as he thought it was going to be. Maybe he can ask Taehyun if he wanted to switch off. He knows none of them would mind helping Kai through his heat, but it could be time-consuming, and he’s sure Taehyun wouldn’t mind having an extra day off. 

Though…he bristles when he thinks about Yeonjun or Beomgyu touching his Om—touching Kai, and that’s when Kai sleepily nuzzles his neck and Choi Soobin completely and utterly knows he is fucking _gone_ for Huening Kai. There’s no way he would feel this territorial over him if he wasn’t. 

He absentmindedly strokes Kai’s hair—it’s getting long, but Soobin had always thought Kai looked pretty with it. The younger’s soft breathing calms him, and it’s not long before he’s lulled to sleep too.

* * *

Taehyun smiles. “Took him long enough.” 

Yeonjun high-fives Beomgyu. Their Omega is filling the house with feelings of contentment. 

“When do you think he’ll notice they should be mates?” Beomgyu asks. The two were extremely obvious to everyone else apart from themselves.

Yeonjun grimaces. “Knowing Soobin, that might be a while.” 

Taehyun grins conspiratorially. “How about I sleep with Beomie tonight, and we let them figure it out in the morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm,,, this one almost got away from me, i looked at 1.8k words and noped out real fast—i might write a continuation if a/b/o-verse is something that readers enjoy! i'm personally not sure where i stand on it, the concept interests me but sookai soft... ㅠㅠ
> 
> btw i'm extremely active with checking my inbox/curious cat, but i generally won't respond on my curious cat for prompts until i have the link ready(!!!) or unless i decided i can't do the prompt ㅠㅠ (so don't feel like i'm ignoring you!) prompt progress is usually listed in fic end notes >3<♡
> 
> as usual, any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on—  
> ch 3 for h is for helium  
> angsty sookai 
> 
> thinking of—  
> basketball manager or cheerleader hyuka AU? (because hyuka's not really good at sports, and everyone is so tall—yes basketball, OR tennis because i'm more familiar with tennis, and yes this is all because of hyuka's fit at kbs gayo)  
> (screams, i received a similar prompt/sort of/for soobin being a varsity player, and we sookaists must share the same brain cell!!! i'm writing some version of this for sure)
> 
> hold—  
> yeonkaisoo  
> 8 coupons  
> witch!au with familiars
> 
> considering—  
> superhero au  
> drunk/flirty soobin oOooOoOO
> 
> author won't stop talking to you through beginning/end notes. sorry. >3<♡


	9. the Fed as a wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeonjun sends a prayer to whatever deity may be listening as he passes another shot to Soobin. Letting him get this drunk is a crime, but Yeonjun is a man on a mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title comes from google translate always translating yeonjun's name into "the fed" 🤧
> 
> prompt: "soobin being drunk and bad at flirting!!! inspired by [this](https://t.co/6jPZWE6QCF)"
> 
> new tags: Underage Drinking, Drinking, Love Confessions, New Year's Kiss, Wingman Choi Yeonjun, side beomjun
> 
> ages  
> soobin 20  
> kai 18  
> yeonjun 21  
> beomgyu 19  
> taehyun 18

Yeonjun sends a prayer to whatever deity may be listening as he passes another shot to Soobin. Letting him get this drunk is a crime, but Yeonjun is a man on a mission, and that mission is to have Soobin _finally_ confess to his crush. Who also happened to be his long-time best friend. And if that doesn’t work, his backup plan is to at least have the two end up being each other’s New Year’s kiss.

(Soobin will thank him for this later, he swears. He’s the ultimate wingman.) 

Soobin can’t turn down the shot because he and Yeonjun are childishly competitive; they’re both at ten shots now. Huening Kai, who’s sitting beside Soobin in the loveseat, pouts at Yeonjun.

“I want another one too,” he complains. 

“No baby,” Soobin says as he pulls Kai closer to him to cuddle, and Yeonjun’s eyebrows shoot up. Oh, so he was at _that_ stage already. “You’re still not of drinking age.” 

Yeonjun pretends that Soobin calls Huening Kai _baby_ on the regular and just goes with it, though he definitely notices the way Kai blushes. “Are you two just going to stay on this couch the whole night? Be ready for a game in ten minutes, ok?” Yeonjun has to think about what party games he could rig in their favor. Jenga? Spin the Bottle? Truth or Dare? 

“Don’t wanna move,” Soobin says, and he snuggles into the side of Kai’s neck. They’re not just drunk, they’re love-drunk. Kai giggles and plays with his hair. If Yeonjun has to go another day with the two of them dancing around each other he thinks he might actually explode. 

Now is the perfect time to make a move, though. _Hold his hand hold his hand hold his hand,_ Yeonjun tries to thought-project to Soobin. 

He almost gasps when Soobin starts playing with Kai’s hand—ok, so it’s not quite holding hands, but he’s getting there? Their interlocked hands bounce together, and any other day Yeonjun would find it cute, but right now, he needed Soobin’s foot on the pedal. There isn’t much time left until midnight, after all.

He retreats to the living room, remaining in comfortable spying distance as he tries to search for something that would help jump-start a confession. 

His salvation comes in the form of a Twister mat.

(Damn, he was a genius.) 

He finesses himself the spinner before quickly recruiting two players as fodder. He watches as Soobin and Kai _finally_ get up from the loveseat to join in on the game, and they don’t even separate until Yeonjun reminds them that Twister is an individual game, for the most part.

Ugh. They made him so sick. They were both so _dense._

Yeonjun starts the game and ruthlessly eliminates the two extras he found as fast as he could. Taehyun gives him an amused look from his spectator seat, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Left foot green,” Yeonjun says, and Kai whines.

“Jjunie-hyung, why?” 

Yeonjun shrugs. “I’m just the messenger.” 

Kai has to turn awkwardly to slide his foot underneath Soobin until he reaches the green circle. Soobin has it easier, he just slides his foot a circle over. 

Damn. Tall people really did have an unfair advantage in this game. It would be difficult if those two could reach whatever circle they needed to on the mat.

Good thing he had alcohol and cheating on his side.

“Right hand blue.”

“Left foot yellow.” 

“Right hand red.” 

Through Yeonjun’s careful manipulation, Kai eventually ends up under Soobin. Soobin’s shirt is riding a little high from all the twisting and turning, so it’s understandable that Kai’s face is red. Not everyone had the chance to have a faceful of Soobin’s abs. 

(Yes, this was all a part of his plan.) 

Several commands later and Kai is visibly struggling as he ends up hovering over Soobin, who looks absolutely ridiculous in his crab-walk position (this was in fact still very necessary to Yeonjun’s plan).

“Right foot green.” 

Yeonjun sees it before everyone else the way Kai reaches over Soobin and locks their legs together accidentally. Kai folds like a card tower and collapses on top of Soobin. 

Yeonjun congratulates himself on a job well done.

Sadly, they don’t accidentally kiss or anything, so Yeonjun is far from finished. 

(He does note with satisfaction, however, that Soobin and Kai are lingering in their position for far longer than necessary.) 

“You secretly liked that, didn’t you,” Soobin teases, and Kai hits him lightly on the shoulder in embarrassment. Yeonjun perks up. This is!!! He’s! He’s doing it! 

“What are you even saying, hyung?” Kai mumbles as helps Soobin up. “Did I hurt you when I fell?” 

“You mean when you fell from heaven?” Soobin giggles, and Yeonjun glares at him, immediately put out. That was _not_ what they practiced. They did not rehearse flirting techniques for Soobin to cop out like this.

* * *

_“You already look at Kai like he’s the only person in your world when you’re talking to him, so you don’t have to worry about keeping eye contact with him,” Yeonjun scoffs. “You have to make sure he knows your intentions are romantic, so he doesn’t mistake it for something platonic. Like this.”_

_He abruptly pulls Beomgyu closer to him. “If your arm is around his waist, he could still think you’re approaching him as a friend, because for whatever reason, you guys literally hug each other like this all the time.” Beomgyu yelps when Yeonjun presses their foreheads together. “So make sure you’re doing something you don’t normally do. Be close. Compliment him on something you normally don’t compliment him on. Tease him.” Yeonjun reaches up to cup Beomgyu’s cheek, “Or just fucking confess and kiss him, coward.” Yeonjun air kisses Beomgyu, who squeaks and quickly averts his eyes. Is that a blush—nah, probably not._

_“I can’t, hyung. I get so nervous about ruining our relationship,” Soobin frets._

_Yeonjun sighs, and he pouts at Beomgyu. “We have our work cut out for us, huh?”_

* * *

But apparently whatever Soobin says will work when Kai is _that_ head over heels for him, because Kai doesn’t roll his eyes at the oldest pickup line in the book. He just giggles and glues himself back to Soobin’s side.

Yeonjun spares a glance to the clock. It’s less than five minutes until midnight. There’s no time. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He grabs Soobin and Kai and drags them out to the balcony, kicking everyone else out in the meanwhile (with his charm, of course). 

“Look. I’m not letting you two in until next year. So, figure it out.” Yeonjun winks, then locks them out. 

Kai looks at Yeonjun’s disappearing back, then at Soobin in confusion.

“What just happened?” 

Soobin mouth goes dry (partially because of the alcohol, if he had to be honest), but he thinks he might have enough liquid courage to just go for it. 

Soobin wraps his arms around Kai’s waist. “‘Ning, you know I really like you, right?” 

“I really like you too, hyung,” Kai says, smiling brightly and tilting his head. “You tell me all the time.” 

Soobin can barely remember what Yeonjun and Beomgyu coached him to do in this sort of situation, but he plays it by ear. He tentatively holds Kai’s hand and takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t know what to say or how to start.

“I really like you,” he repeats, and he pulls Kai closer. “I think you’re gorgeous and funny, and you always know how to cheer me up.” It’s like Soobin can’t shut his mouth; once he started, he couldn’t stop. _(Alcohol makes people honest.)_ “I think it’s adorable that you still sleep with plushies. I think it’s cute how annoyed you get when you argue with me about mint choco. I always want to be there for you when you’re sad or when you need someone. My heart always beats faster when you smile because you look so beautiful. I feel so lucky to have you...I want to spend all my new years with you. You’re my most important person, Kai Kamal Huening.” 

Soobin’s sure he rambles for half of his confession, but he thinks Kai is tearing up, and Kai almost never cries. 

“Baby, no,” Soobin says in distress as he brushes his thumb over a tear. “What’s wrong?”

“I was getting tired of waiting,” Kai says, smile shining brightly through his tears, and Soobin doesn’t get to think about how mesmerizing he looks because Kai kisses him, and around them, fireworks explode. 

_“Happy New Year!”_

* * *

“Guess you’ll have to be my partner tonight,” Yeonjun smiles devilishly. 

Beomgyu sighs. “I should have saw this coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm,,, sorry,,, it totally went in a different direction ㅠㅠ i'm so sorry if i wasn't able to fulfill it to your expectations, i got sidetracked 🥺
> 
> these are party game/prompts i do want to revisit: spin the bottle, truth or dare, drunk jenga (hehe), two truths one lie, never have i ever, etc. there's so many!!!
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on—  
> date auction (this prompt has consumed my thoughts and now i want to try it 🥺) 
> 
> happy new year everyone! >3<♡


	10. the meaning of color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where you see everything in black and white until your soulmate brings you colors, Soobin is completely, incurably, colorblind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has the potential to be a long slowburn fic,,, but something short i felt like writing! i always felt that the soulmate colors au was so cute and have had it in my prompt tdl for a while
> 
> also my first time posting in the middle of the night here!!! i mostly try to update around noon, but,,, oops
> 
> new tags: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblind Choi Soobin

Huening Kai sees _him_ in the middle of a crowded cafe. Their eyes meet for the briefest moment before Kai’s world violently blooms with color. He’s breathless as he weaves through the crowd to his—his _soulmate—_ the sudden saturation is distracting, but he only has eyes for the gorgeous, tall, and black-haired stranger (that’s one color that stayed the same). He’s relieved that he won’t have any trouble picking him out from a crowd.

“Hi,” Kai says, full of anticipation when he finally reaches him. 

His soulmate looks at him in confusion. “Do I know you?”

* * *

His soulmate’s name is Kai Kamal Huening, and Soobin falls in love the old-fashioned way.

Soobin is a wayward molecule of water out of the ocean of people with the potential to see color. He’s completely colorblind—the kind that special glasses can’t fix. It’s called _achromatopsia,_ and even the name sounds intimidating. When he tells people, they look at him with sympathy, so he stops answering with the truth when they ask. 

He’s sure that colors are amazing, and from time to time, he does yearn to see them—he wants to explore them with Kai, he wants to know the color of Kai’s eyes and lips outside of shades of monochrome. He wants to understand the light brown toast turns when it’s ready, or the soft yellow of butter that’s spread on top of it. He wants to understand what it means when people say, “That color looks good on you.” 

Or when they say, “The sunset looks different today.”

Or, “Oh, so that’s what the sky looks like. It’s beautiful.” 

But Soobin isn’t one to dwell over things he can’t have when he has Huening Kai, and he would sacrifice colors all over again if only for him. 

So even if he doesn’t feel that instant connection of love, or the feeling of watching the world shift abruptly on its axis, it didn’t matter.

How could it matter when he falls in love with every smile, every giggle, the way Kai’s eyes curve into crescents when he laughs, the way their hands interlock perfectly, the way Kai clings to him even for the smallest of reasons (did he really need to give him a back hug while he was opening a jar of blueberry jam?), the way they could be comfortably quiet around each other, the feeling of Kai’s lips against his, 

How could it matter?

So his heart breaks a little for Kai, who thinks it _does_ matter. 

“You gave me colors, Soobinie,” he says with a fragile smile, and Soobin wipes away his tears, frowning. “I feel like I’ll never be able to give something like that. Sometimes I feel like I’m not enough.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Soobin reminds. Sometimes, even his boyfriend gets caught up in the importance of colors.

Kai buries into his chest, still sniffling. “I love you so much,” he says in a small voice, “I feel like I’ve let you down.” 

Soobin has never seen color, but for two decades he’s heard about them. 

“You’ve given me the meaning of yellow,” Soobin says. “It’s whenever you smile. It’s when you’re happy and it’s the color of the sun, if it was comparable to you. 

“You’ve given me the meaning of blue. It’s both the beautiful sky and the way you’re quiet when you’re sad.

“You’ve given me the meaning of red. It’s the color of love, but to me it’s all the things you do to show me that you love me. It’s the way your cheeks warm up whenever I tell you I love you.

“You keep giving me meanings of different colors, but most of all, you’ve given me yourself, Kai,” Soobin finishes, “And that’s enough.” 

Kai hits him lightly on the shoulder. “I hate it when you’re like this.” 

“No,” Soobin chuckles as he pressed their foreheads together, “You love it.”

“Shut up,” Kai pouts, then he softens as he looks at Soobin. “I’ll try not to bring it up anymore.” 

Soobin knows he would never understand how Kai felt, given that he’s lived without colors all of his life and could expect the rest of his life to be monochrome as well. For someone like Kai whose world had changed, his thinking would be different. 

“Just remember I don’t think it matters, as long as I have you. Having you is the most important.” 

“Please shut up,” Kai whines. “I need to prepare myself to hear these kind of things.”

“I love you, Kai~” 

“I love you too,” the younger huffs, and Soobin has long come to peace with colors, knowing he has his soulmate by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> working on  
> date auction au 
> 
> i hope everyone's new year is going well >3<♡ i spent mine at work,,, them's the breaks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> oh!! i forget every time (this is recurring: i post an update, then i edit tags/notes at least three times), if you want to find me on twt, here i am! <https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka> ♡ feel free to dm me whenever, whether it's to scream about sookai or just to talk about txt/things in general (i am very whipped for these boys)


	11. with music we resonate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: ivory milky way
> 
> Huening Kai has an argument with his vocalist, Choi Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where hueningkai is a pianist/producer/lyricist/singer  
> soobin is an idol/singer/working on becoming a lyricist
> 
> originally an au prompt from @yeontvis on twt, but it was claimed before i saw someone link it to me on curious cat so i asked if they were ok with me writing a spin-off (sort of) which was ok'd! 🥺✌️ original prompt will be in ending notes
> 
> i would say the general vibe/characterization in this drabble is a bit different! if anyone watched tyunning's recent vlive, apparently taehyun also had to work hard to get close to him just like soobin because hyuka was so shy,,, i like letting new things like this shape my writing! 
> 
> more importantly, black swan released while i was writing this so,,, ㅠㅠ

Huening Kai didn’t remember exactly how it started, but he definitely knew how it ended—poorly. After thinking about it, Kai had never really gotten into a real argument with any of his vocalists. Sure, there’s the rare disagreement, but they’d been resolved relatively quickly. He thinks yesterday might have been the first time he’s ever raised his voice at someone in anger, and even now he felt a little bit guilty. 

That’s why he’d arrived early at the studio, even though he’s usually the one running a few minutes late. He could have just sent Choi Soobin an apology text, but Kai had always preferred to apologize in person. That’s also the reason why there was a basket sitting in the corner, filled with an assortment of sweets and baked goods. He didn’t really know Choi Soobin well enough to get him something that he liked, but food was always good, right?

Kai sighed before playing through the rough draft for “Our Summer.” His father would kill him if he found out the basis of his argument with his vocalist was pride. He couldn’t bear to see his own lyrics change, especially when it was for such a crucial part. And that was their first meeting! Choi Soobin wanted to change the entire refrain? Fine, let him try.

... was what Kai thought, but after the initial explosion, he’d gone back and rerecorded with Choi Soobin’s lyrics. After the second run-through, he felt absolutely embarrassed—the new lyrics were incredible; and sure he’d might have to do a little bit of tweaking with the rest of the song so it would fit better, but that wasn’t much work at all. 

_ Before our eyes is the ivory Milky Way _

_ And the comfortable golden season, like a summer _

_ No matter where, no matter what season _

_ If we’re together, feels like summer _

Kai bit his lip when he finished singing. There was no doubt in his mind that the new lyrics fit the song better. He owed Choi Soobin a hell of an apology. 

There was still time before their session officially started, so Kai dug through his duffel bag for his resistance bands. He normally completed his finger stretches in the car, but he had been too busy with procuring the apology gift this morning. 

It’s in this scenario that Choi Soobin found him in when he walked through the door. Kai looked up and tries for a smile, it comes out a little shaky and tentative but he figured it was better than nothing. He was shy to begin with, and Choi Soobin is more than a little intimidating with his height and his looks and his apparent stubbornness. 

“Oh my god,” Choi Soobin blurted, and he rushed over, quickly setting down the large package in his arms. “I was wondering why you didn’t text me back, I feel like such an asshole now.” He looked anxious and concerned as he placed a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Are—are you ok?” he asked gently, and Kai is more than confused.

“Sorry,” Kai mumbled. It’s better to take things one step at a time, right? “I was really busy this morning, that’s why I probably missed your text.” 

“Forget about that,” Choi Soobin said, “Are your hands ok?” 

Kai didn’t quite manage to hold back the laugh that tumbles out of him when he understood the situation. “Oh, these.” Kai raised his hand and demonstrated a stretch with the resistance bands. “They’re fine, I’m just doing finger stretches.” He tilted his head—he supposes that to people who were unfamiliar with the equipment, it could look like a brace.

“Oh.” Choi Soobin ran a hand through his hair and then did something Kai didn’t expect—he laughed. He had one of those laughs that was extremely contagious, and his face lost all of its unapproachability as it crinkled in laughter. “I was really worried.” Choi Soobin said, a small smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. He let go of Kai’s shoulder and lifted the package that he had brought with him, placing it on the bench beside Kai. “I feel like we started off on the wrong foot yesterday. Let’s start over.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Choi Soobin, and I think that you’re an amazing producer, lyricist, and singer.” 

Kai couldn’t help but smile as he shook Soobin’s hand for the second time. They’re warm and much bigger than his. “I’m Huening Kai, and not only is your singing beautiful, so are your lyrics.” 

Soobin’s eyes widened at this. “You like them? Really?” He laughed again when he realized he was still holding Kai’s hand and dropped it gracefully. Kai wondered if Soobin would have been like this yesterday if they hadn’t almost immediately got into an argument. “I want to apologize as well,” Soobin continued, and though there was a bit of awkwardness, the coldness from yesterday had all but melted away. “I was being disrespectful, honestly, I understand your reaction. It just shows how passionate you are for music.”

Kai ducked his head shyly. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I must have made a terrible first impression.”

“I think we both did.” Soobin nudged the package. “This is for you.” Soobin looks expectant, so Kai carefully tore open the wrapping—it was oddly large and lumpy, as if…

He’s speechless as he revealed a giant stuffed rabbit. He very briefly entertained not hugging the plush, but it’s just so  _ cute... _ its giant ears flopped over his arms as he squeezed it. “Thank you,” Kai said breathily, “It’s perfect.” 

“It’s a good thing that you seem easy to shop for,” Soobin joked. Well, it wasn’t exactly a secret in the entertainment world that Kai loved plushies. 

“Oh, I got you something too.” 

Soobin’s heart may or may not have suffered from a stab of cuteness when Kai carried the bunny plush with him instead of setting it down on the bench. 

“Here.” Kai held out the basket shyly towards Soobin. “I don’t really know what you like, but everyone likes food, so…” 

“You are an absolute angel,” Soobin declared as he accepted the basket. “Food is my one love.” He paused at the weight of the basket. “We should share this though. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think it’s too much for me to eat by myself.” There was truly too much for one person to eat in a week though—Kai may have been a bit overzealous. 

“Ok.” Kai smiled. “But I want to hear you sing the revised lyrics first, so I can see what else can be fixed.” 

“Did you actually use the ones I gave you?” Soobin asked, surprised. “You didn’t have to—” 

“I want to. I like them,” Kai said softly, “The song is much better because of you.” 

Soobin smiled, pleased with himself. “Ok, let’s start then.” 

(Soobin’s a bit distracted by the way Kai continued to hold on to the bunny during the entirety of the session. It was too adorable.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original au prompt from @yeontvis on twt: "hueningkai is a pianist, and soobin is the vocalist, they got into a heated argument one time, after that soobin hadn't receive any messages, only to find out, he's in a hospital, couldn't move his fingers.
> 
> this original prompt + listening/watching black swan, it really hit different now,,, an angsty fic based on this song is coming you just wait,,, (no promises tho omg sookai week is bearing down and i'm a SLOW writer ;_; ) 
> 
> happy one year with taehyun everyone ♡
> 
> any requests/prompts to <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> my twitter <https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka> open for dms >3<♡
> 
> (as for sookai week prompts, i'll share a little sneak peek on what i think i'm doing hehe)  
> day 1 business/party - what's wrong with secretary huening (business)  
> day 2 star/dream - incubus (dream) (idk if there's a sfw version for incubus,,, not sure but per normal making out will be the furthest i'll write)   
> day 3 shadow/animals - witch with familiar au (animals)   
> day 4 mythology/time periods - angel (mythology)  
> day 5 legendary creature/survive - police au (survive)


	12. white chocolate confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's more asleep than awake when he confesses by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> experimenting with posting at different times! this is early for me, but late for a lot of readers, i haven't figured out what timezone you guys are in 🥺
> 
> finally a drabble update!!! something short and sweet (hehe)  
> new tag: white chocolate confessions  
> i really couldn't think of a valentine's day prompt that i liked, so i just wrote something generic >u<

It’s four a.m., his paper’s due in less than three hours, and he’s on his third venti cup of Starbucks’s extra-caffeinated coffee. So when Soobin sits down across from him, Kai shouldn’t be blamed for only giving him a cursory glance before going back to his screen. If Soobin says something, Kai doesn’t care and he doesn’t hear either—his headphones have been blasting music for the past seven hours.

Ok, so sue him, he’s a bit of a procrastinator. 

He’s absorbed in making sure his thesis statement isn’t crumbling when he feels his headphones being lifted. Kai is typically a patient person, but his grade is riding on this paper so he looks up, slightly annoyed. His irritation promptly melts when Soobin smiles sweetly at him though, because how could he ever stay mad at him? 

“Hyunie told me you’d probably be here, so I came by to give you this.” Soobin sets down a heart-shaped chocolate box—as expected, they’re Kai’s favorite brand. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to make sure you’re at least eating _something._ ” 

“Thanks Soobinie-hyung.” Kai smiles brightly. “I left yours in my desk, take it whenever you want. Get some sleep.” 

“Alright, alright.” Soobin ruffles Kai’s hair and places his headphones back on. “I’ll leave you alone. See you in the morning.” 

It’s only when the chocolate is already more than half-melted in his mouth when he realizes it tastes different—sweeter. He glances quickly at the packaging. _Huh._ He didn’t know that Ferrero Rocher made white chocolate.

* * *

Kai finally hits submit and feels the tenseness drain from his shoulders. He stretches briefly before gathering his belongings to head back to the dormitories. He walks back in a daze, more asleep than awake. He’s so tired he almost runs headfirst into Soobin when he opens the door to their suite.

“Hyung, you’re still awake,” Kai says tiredly as he drops his backpack next to his bed, ready to collapse onto his mattress. 

“...Yeah. Just thinking about something.” 

“Don’t lose sleep over it, hyung,” Kai says as he strips off his outer layers. He thinks he passes out before his head even hits the pillow.

Exactly eight hours later, well-rested and energized, Kai wakes up in cold sweat. _Fuck._ Did he really tell Soobin to take the chocolate from inside his desk? He sits up and freezes when he sees Soobin on his computer. He’s probably playing games since his headset is on, so Kai briefly thinks he’s safe—Soobin had always said he couldn’t pause or leave his games. But when Soobin sees that he’s awake, the headset comes off. 

Oh god Kai is so fucked. 

“Kai-ya—” 

“Ineedtousethebathroom,” Kai blurts and hauls ass. He wonders if the window in the bathroom is big enough to use as an escape. Then he remembers they’re fourteen floors up. Damn his luck today. He sighs—no matter how long he tries to prolong his morning routine, he’d still have to face Soobin when he comes out. The half-written letter that had been sitting on top of the chocolate definitely reads _Dear Soobin_ and _I love you,_ so it’s unlikely any excuse he can come up with will be good enough to cover his colossal mistake. Damn, damn, _damn._ He takes a deep breath and braces himself before opening the door. 

“I have an explanation,” Kai says as he walks up to Soobin, who definitely at least _looks_ like he just left a game; he’d been watching his screen with furrowed eyebrows up until the moment Kai came out of the bathroom. 

Soobin raises his eyebrow and picks up the card from his desk. It’s very pink and very incriminating. Kai cringes. 

“Well you _see,_ ” Kai starts, and maybe he meant to spin a giant pile of bullshit and claim that it was a prank, but Soobin is looking at him tenderly and encouragingly and Kai is frankly tired of running away. “I was still deciding on whether or not I was going to give you that letter.”

Soobin immediately frowns. “Why, do you not feel that way anymore?”

“No I do,” Kai says quickly. “Like a lot. But I didn’t want to ruin our friendship—”

Soobin kisses him without any preamble. He tastes of the white chocolate Kai bought for him, his favorite kind. Kai maybe forgets to breathe for a second. 

Soobin pulls back for a brief moment, and Kai looks at him with wide eyes. His eyes crinkle into crescents when he smiles. “Kai, I’ve been giving you white chocolate for years.” And he wastes no time in kissing him again. 

* * *

_“If it’s for confessing, it definitely has to be white chocolate,” Soobin argues._

_“You’re only saying that because it’s your favorite type,” Kai says, rolling his eyes._

_“Even if it is, it’s the only type of chocolate I’d use for confessing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ferrero rocher in fact does not make white chocolate :( 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


	13. which me do you want? pick your filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai looks annoyed, and Soobin may be the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***some readers suggested i make this a bigger disclaimer(?) so just be aware it’s NINGSOOB (the dynamic is different than sookai)
> 
> so haha after quite a few revelations this is my first contribution to the ningsoob tag and i am. big shook. 
> 
> new tags: ningsoob

Kai looks annoyed. Soobin is a little bit concerned—their youngest isn’t prone to showing any negative emotions, instead, choosing to bottle it up most of the time. They have some time before their next schedule, so Soobin decides to nip whatever the problem is in the bud while he still can. He knocks before entering Kai’s room.

“Kai-ya? Can we talk?” 

Kai looks up from his phone and seems to contemplate briefly before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Ok.” 

Soobin’s not sure he likes the calculative look that flashes in his eyes. He shuts the door behind him and sits beside Kai on the bed. “What’s wrong?” Soobin wraps an arm around his shoulders—not quite as easy as it used to be, since Kai now had the broadest frame out of all of them. 

Kai purses his lips. From their limited activities today, Soobin can hazard a guess. 

“Is this about the interview?” he asks, searching the younger’s face for clues. Kai’s lips immediately fall into a pout. 

“Soobin, you always answer Yeonjun-hyung for those types of questions,” he complains. 

Soobin sighs and softens his voice. “Baby, that can’t be helped. Besides, the interviewer asked me to answer the question as if I was a girl. But,” Soobin drags a knuckle down the younger’s cheek, “I’m not a girl.” He presses his thumb against Kai’s lips. “And it’s Soobin- _hyung._ ” Kai has a habit of dropping honorifics when he’s in a bad mood.

Soobin is startled when Kai suddenly pushes him back onto the bed.

“ _Soobin,_ ” he insists, as he hovers over him, eyes glittering dangerously, his arms caging Soobin on either side. Kai tilts his head slightly. “You think I can’t match Yeonjun-hyung’s vibe?” 

“Kai,” Soobin says lowly, and he can feel the beginnings of a blush forming. “The door isn’t locked.” 

Kai seems to scrutinize him. Soobin swallows at the teasing smirk. 

“What do you think Yeonjun-hyung would do in this situation, Soobin?” 

“Kai, it’s not like that—”

He knows his responsibilities as the leader, but still, it’s impossible to resist Kai when he gets like this, determined and tempting and reckless. Kai threads his fingers through Soobin’s hair and kisses him. Their mouths are slick and hot against each other and Kai maybe has the edge a little because he’s kissing Soobin breathless; the older makes an appreciative sound when Kai’s hand slides up his hip. 

“I’m just saying, _hyung,_ ” Kai says in between kisses, “That I think I could if I wanted to.” 

“Could do what?” Soobin asks hazily, lips red where Kai had bitten them. 

Kai looks at him suggestively, but he suddenly pulls off of Soobin, retreating away from him on the bed. “Might want to get up, hyung.” 

Soobin is confused and feels bereft, but he sits up just in time for the door to open. 

“Hey, you guys ready?” Yeonjun asks, his eyebrow slightly raised when he sees Soobin. 

“Yup,” Kai says, standing up. He smirks at Soobin. “Thanks _hyung,_ I feel better now~” The leader is dry-mouthed as he watches Kai give Yeonjun a quick belly pat before leaving the room. 

“Should I ask?” Yeonjun questions after Kai leaves. 

Soobin covers his face with his hands. “No.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [oops i forgot to add "the question" hehe -> "if you were a girl, which member would you date?" soobin's answer is yeonjun, kai's answer is soobin]
> 
> how we feeling everyone
> 
> just wanted to venture out a little,,,i'm still a sookai/soobning cheerleader so don't you worry ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> still trying to update at least once a week! i was a day late this time hehe sorry >3<♡ will probably try to fit in an extra drabble (from curious cat prompts) or finish up the fic i'm currently working on (roommates/sharing a bed au on my twt)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


	14. gives you wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai works the graveyard shift at the convenience store across from his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a basic drabble

Kai works the graveyard shift at the convenience store across from his dorm. It’s quiet and it works out because he spends most of the time completing his school assignments. The highlight of his night—morning?—is the tall stranger who comes in around two o’ clock every other night. His dark hair always looks slightly messy, as if he keeps on running his hand through it, and he usually buys an assortment of snacks and ramen. 

Oh, and he’s super cute. Kai has to make sure he avoids looking at him, because once he starts staring, it’s really hard to stop, and he doesn’t want to come off as a creep. Most of their conversations begin and end like this: “Hello, how are you?”, “I’m good, and you?”, “I’m fine, thank you.” 

Lately though the stranger has been buying energy drinks, different flavors every time, and Kai is slightly concerned because he knows from experience that none of them taste remotely good. Plus, they’re unhealthy. It’s the whole reason Taehyun made him quit in the first place.

“Do you like these?” Kai asks one night as he scans the drink, unable to hold back his curiosity. 

“Huh?” The stranger looks startled, looking around him as if he’s not the only one in the store. Kai doesn’t know whether to feel miffed or amused. 

“This.” Kai holds the cold bottle in his hands, raising an eyebrow. He really doesn’t know where he’s getting all this courage from, though he supposes the lack of sleep and the stress of his upcoming exam are contributors. 

The stranger stares at the drink for a beat too long, almost zoning out before he blinks. “Sorry, I’m kind of tired,” he says sheepishly, and Kai’s heart may have fluttered a little when the stranger smiles. “Um...not really, but they help me stay awake, and I need to study so…” 

Kai hums in acknowledgement, the gears in his sleep-deprived mind spinning as he hands the bag over to the stranger. 

“Well, good night then.” 

“Good night...Huening-ssi.” 

It’s Kai’s turn to startle now, and the stranger just smiles and points to his chest where his nametag is. Kai’s cheeks redden, but he returns the wave goodbye. 

Damn, he totally has a crush.

* * *

Kai goes out on a limb; when he sees the stranger again during his next shift, he pushes the cup of freshly prepared green tea across the counter with his bag. 

“Try this,” Kai says, “It’s green tea with lemon.” The stranger gives him a confused look, and Kai barely manages to mumble, “Energy drinks aren’t good for your health...” 

“Oh, thanks.” The stranger looks floored. “Wow, that’s really nice of you, how do I pay you back—” 

“It’s just tea,” Kai interrupts. “It’s nothing.” And before he can stop himself, he blurts out, “You could give me your name.” Before he could say anything else or apologize for being nosy, the stranger replies just as quickly.

“I’m Choi Soobin.” He smiles again, dipping his head since both of his hands were full. “I’ll see you Wednesday, then. Thank you, I’ll try the tea.” 

And it goes on like that for the next couple of weeks or so. Kai occasionally switches up the tea, though he minds the caffeine content. They progress to small talk and sharing short stories about each other, it’s how Kai finds out that Soobin is a junior majoring in psychology, how he prefers taking the train rather than the bus, how autumn is his favorite season, how he prefers iced Americanos but lamented that it doesn’t actually do anything to keep him awake. Kai finds himself falling harder for Soobin’s macaron eyes, his dimpled smile, the way he’s so bright and animated when telling his stories.

“This is getting out of hand,” Taehyun drawls when Kai screams in his pillow again and kicks his feet in the air. “It’s just a date.” 

“Yeah, but he’s so…” Kai rolls excitedly on his bed, and Taehyun sighs, even though he’s slightly amused at the whole thing and certainly happy for his best friend. It’s just that he didn’t expect anything to develop with “Cute Convenience Store Guy”, even though Kai had talked about him for a while now.

* * *

“Wait.” Yeonjun’s eyes narrow suspiciously, and Soobin can see him physically connect the dots. “Is that why you always volunteer to pick up snacks?” 

“Can’t you just be happy for me, like a normal best friend?” Soobin grumbles, feeling embarrassed. 

Yeonjun smirks. “I’ll drop by and say hi—” 

“Don’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> want to work on short prompts more, so gonna take a look through my cc again or try out some prompt generators uwub


	15. dumb and dumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Binnie,” Kai says right before crawling into his lap, and Soobin thinks he’s going to die. 
> 
> “Kai-ya,” Soobin says back unevenly. 
> 
> “I really do like you, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankfully a drabble written in a reasonable amount of time (still slow, but it didn't take me forever ٩( ᐛ )و)
> 
> new tags: mutual pining, idiots in love
> 
> drabble spiel again: these are mostly unedited for the most part and just to fulfill the idea/prompt i have without elaborating
> 
> ages - tyunningyu 21 soobin 22 yeonjun 23

It’s Friday night, which means they’re at some random’s party where the music is too loud and the alcohol tastes like shit. Soobin almost prefers it back when they were hitting bars, except for some reason people seem more inclined to dance in bars, which means if Kai doesn’t tap out, Soobin has to watch him dance in that taunting, provocative manner of his. Drunk people meant handsy people which meant Soobin almost always ending up on the dance floor to pry somebody’s wandering hands off of Kai, which also almost always ends up with Kai dancing against him instead, and Soobin truly does not have the patience or capability to deal with that.

Loud music means one has to lean in closer to hear what someone’s saying, and Soobin frowns when he sees the boy do exactly that.

“You need to chill, Soobinie,” Yeonjun drawls as he pushes another shot to him. “If he needs help, he’ll let you know. At the very least, you’ll _hear_ him. Now, cheers on three.” 

“On three or after three—nevermind.” Soobin doesn’t wait and just clinks their glasses together before throwing it back. He grimaces—the taste really doesn’t get any better. The burning quickly subsides, and his attention is diverted when a pretty third-year sidles up next to him. Yeonjun, the perfect best friend, takes his cue and leaves. 

Arin is cute and flirty and definitely wants him to take her home or at least to one of the empty rooms in the house (though Soobin doubts there are any left). He seriously contemplates it as he pulls her closer by the waist—she’s _tiny_ —and he’s about to kiss her when he hears Kai’s nervous laughter. 

He sighs and pulls back. It’s another one of _those_ nights.

“Sorry,” he says, though he feels nowhere near as disappointed as she looks. “I need to go.” He weaves his way through people, the crowd only getting thicker as he enters the living room. Fortunately it doesn’t take him long to find the couch Kai’s on. He’s pressed up against another boy—he’s in Yeonjun’s class, Soobin thinks. They look cozy, but Kai is also tucking his hair behind his ear—something he never does unless he’s uncomfortable. 

They’ve been doing this for so long that Soobin already knows the quickest way to extract Kai from the situation. He’s in no mood to drag things out tonight, not since he had just ditched a potential hookup for his best friend. Again.

(God, he wishes he wasn’t so hopelessly in love.)

He leans down slightly to tilt Kai’s chin towards him. “Hey baby, you ready to go?” 

Kai looks up at him with subtle relief as he wraps his dainty fingers around his wrist. “Yes Binnie.”

Soobin almost feels sorry for the nameless guy on the couch. It doesn’t stop him from pressing a kiss against Kai’s temple as they leave.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Soobin asks as they head to his car. He’s not driving home tonight, but they need somewhere to go, and it’s still too early for the late night fast food joints to taste any good yet. Plus, they’re only going to get more sober from this point unless Kai is carrying some travel-sized bottles. Yeonjun would, but Kai…

Kai is giggling against him. “He’s not you.” Soobin’s breath catches, no matter how many times he’s heard it before.

“Seriously.” 

Kai pouts heavily. “Fine. He wasn’t that funny, and he seemed more interested in asking me for Jun-hyung’s number.” 

_Oh._ Soobin’s lips twist in displeasure. He shouldn’t have felt bad for him at all. 

“What a dumbass.” 

Kai hums. “Very dumb indeed…”

“What do you mean?” Soobin asks as he unlocks the car for them to climb into the backseat. 

“Nothing,” Kai whispers when Soobin closes the door behind them, his hands gripping Soobin’s shirtfront to drag him closer. 

More and more often, the weekends lead to this, Kai’s mouth hot against his, and Soobin wonders if Kai ever realizes how needily he kisses him back, if he ever feels his desperation.

They never talk about it after it happens, a fragile sort of unspoken agreement. Because even if they don’t, everyone else can see the marks they’ve left on each other, but not everyone minds their own damn business (Beomgyu). 

Kai murmurs his name when Soobin winds an arm around his waist—not Arin-sized, but more solid, more familiar, more tempting because it’s _Kai,_ and for the past few years, Kai has been all he wanted. 

Kai, who giggles when their noses brush together before their lips meet again, Soobin’s fingers encircling his delicate wrist completely as he deepens the kiss, causing Kai to make a pleased sound as he presses even closer against Soobin. 

Soobin makes sure his eyes are firmly closed, because if he opens them and sees Kai with his fluffy, dark curls and oversized sweater and too-long eyelashes framing too-perfect eyes, then he’s done for. 

“Binnie,” Kai says right before crawling into his lap, and Soobin thinks he’s going to die. 

“Kai-ya,” Soobin says back unevenly. 

“I really do like you, you know.”

And every time, Soobin’s heart stutters.

“You say that to anyone when you’re past four beers.” 

Kai giggles again, and Soobin cups him down closer into his lap.

_Just another weekend night._

Beomgyu frowns. “We can’t even make bets anymore,” he complains. “They just end up making out every time now.”

“Consistency is key,” Yeonjun says sagely. “One of these days, Kai is finally going to get it through Soobin’s thick skull.”

“Knowing how slow Soobin is, it’s going to be later rather than sooner,” Taehyun mumbles.

Beomgyu steals a fry off of Yeonjun’s plate. “It would help if he stopped sending mixed signals.” 

Taehyun buries his head in his hands. “Soobin-hyung keeps brushing him off so he doesn’t think he has a chance.”

“Damn,” Yeonjun says, glaring at Beomgyu when he takes another fry. “He really is dumb.” 

Taehyun rolls his eyes when Yeonjun swats Beomgyu’s hand away, but turns back to steal a glance at him when Beomgyu turns his attention to Taehyun’s apple slices. _Dumb indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


	16. that remains to be seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai can admit that Choi Soobin, despite not even being two years his senior, has played a small part in motivating him for his debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written as part of my september drabbles actually! but mc soob today completely inspired this so...yeah...
> 
> new tags: mc soobin, actor choi soobin, soloist huening kai

Kai can admit that Choi Soobin, despite not even being two years his senior, has played a small part in motivating him for his debut. 

(Just not to his fans or the general public, because that would be embarrassing.) 

Soobin is in the acting department, so he rarely comes over to the part of the building where the idol hopefuls train. But he does show up in most of the company celebrations as well as the annual family concert. Even though Kai has performed a few times as a trainee, it’ll be different when he finally debuts, because then he’ll finally have the chance to ask for a collaboration. 

Not that he even thinks he has the courage to ask. Soobin has released singles when he hasn’t been busy with his acting projects, but those are far and few between. Kai still has each and every one saved to his most frequently-used playlist. 

To a solo idol who’s newly debuted like Kai, even one from the same company, being able to meet a senior as popular as Soobin on the big screen would still be considered a dream. That’s why he doesn’t believe it when his manager tells him that Choi Soobin will be the guest emcee on the music show he’s attending on the day of his official debut, even though he’s technically already performed at several showcases. 

“Stop joking Hyunie,” Kai says, laughing as he fiddles with the pegs, making sure the guitar is tuned to perfection. They’ve decided to go with the singer-songwriter angle for his music show debut and general concept. If he’s lucky, he might perform the accompanying dance for “Run Away” a few times before they wrap up promotions, otherwise he’ll feel like all the practice he put in would have gone to waste. 

He looks up when the silence stretches for too long. Taehyun appears to be absolutely serious. Kai’s mouth dries. “Wait, really?” 

It was rumored that Kai’s dolphin screech was heard by the entire floor that day. 

Kai strums his guitar absentmindedly in the waiting room to take the edge of his nerves. He’s not exactly anxious about performing, instead, he’s more nervous about the interview with Soobin. He’ll be lucky if he manages to follow the script and give the polite but charming answers he’s supposed to. 

He startles at the sudden knock on his door, almost dropping his guitar. It’s not Taehyun, he wouldn’t knock, so maybe one of the staff? “Come in, the door’s unlocked,” he calls out as he starts packing up his guitar. It’s almost go-time. 

“Huening Kai-ssi?” 

Kai goes very, very still. 

He’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Choi Soobin-sunbaenim,” he says in a half-gasp, half-squeak, and wholly humiliating. He hurriedly zips up his guitar, holding it in front of his body like a shield as he bows deeply in front of his idol. When he looks up and finally meets his eyes, he can’t help but inhale sharply at what he sees. Soobin’s hair had been light blue for a while, but it’s dark as midnight now and styled back to show his forehead. The suit he’s wearing looks very expensive and crisply tailored, and Kai swallows partially out of intimidation but mostly because of the giant crush he may or may not still have. 

_ Oh, he is so screwed.  _

Soobin tilts his head. “We’ve met a few times, right? You don’t need to address me like we’re strangers. Hyung is fine.” He smiles as he brings a hand to his chest. “Though you were only this tall the first time I saw you.” 

Kai flushes red. “Y-You remember?” 

“You were seriously so cute back then,” Soobin says, and Kai can barely believe he’s having  _ this  _ kind of conversation with his idol, “so pale and baby-like. Like a chunk of flour. I wanted to be your friend, but I transferred out around that time.”

Kai very carefully does not blurt out that he has a crush on him. “I wish we’d been friends,” he says wistfully instead. “I really love all your songs, especially “Our Summer”. I listen to it every night before I go to sleep.”  _ Oh.  _ Well he hadn’t intended to reveal that last part, but the pleased smile on Soobin’s face makes it worth it. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” Soobin’s smile softens. “I like your album a lot, too. You’re very talented.” 

“Thank you,” Kai stutters, still clutching his guitar to his chest. Soobin notices and laughs. 

“I just wanted to tell you I know you’ll do well,” he says as he pats Kai’s shoulder, and Kai almost passes out from excitement. “You did amazing on your showcases, so everyone’s looking forward to you.” 

“Wait, you watched my showcases?” Kai blurts out, instantly rewinding to all of the mistakes he made, and he starts to frown.

“Hey,” Soobin says lightly. “I’ll tell you what I saw, and what everyone else saw. Even your dance teacher. All of us thought you were a natural on the stage. You have it,” Soobin says, “that “it factor” that’s going to make everyone love you.” 

“Even you?” Soobin’s eyes widen, and Kai backtracks so, so fast. “That’s not what I meant,” Kai follows up hastily even as Soobin grins at him. 

“No, that’s the attitude you should have.” And then he winks and kills all of Kai’s collective brain cells. “That remains to be seen, hmm? I’ll see you in the interview room, Huening Kai-ssi.” 

_ That...didn’t just happen, right?  _

“Explain this,” Taehyun says firmly as he pulls up article after article of Kai’s interview with Soobin on the tablet. Kai’s name has been trending first in Naver for most of the night now. “Tell me you two did not go off-script just to flirt on national television.” 

“I—I don’t really know what happened,” Kai stammers. He’d been so embarrassed and shy that the filter on his mouth had disengaged, and before he knew the interview was over and Soobin winked at him  _ again. _ So. Sue him if he didn’t exactly recall all of the little details. 

“You are so lucky this is all positive press,” Taehyun mutters as he flips through the searches. “The fans love your chemistry and are basically begging for a collaboration. Just so you know, Soobin’s side has already responded that they would consider it.” 

“Oh my god,” Kai says faintly. 

Taehyun finally looks up and smirks. “Congratulations on debuting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


	17. i want to kiss your stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin kisses Kai's stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm almost done with the drabbles i can't wait for september to be over why did i think they were a good ideaaaaaaaaa
> 
> the concept photos are amazing and when i saw the stickers on kai's face i screamed (also i recommend reading max's sookai fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466457) because when i say i instantly thought of 'you have stars on your cheeks' you will understand why)
> 
> new tag: constellations
> 
> title of this drabble collection changed from "you're my gum"

Kai has stars on his cheeks. 

Upon closer inspection, Soobin realizes it’s not just stars, there’s hearts too, three of them decorating his left eyebrow and the rest scattered among the Milky Way. His boyfriend looks like a dreamy nightscape ( _is_ one, in many different ways), though he’s always had stars even before their concept styling.

“Hyung?” Kai sounds equal parts amused and shy, which is an adorable combination on him. Soobin has him pressed up against the bathroom door, careful not to wrinkle his pristine white shirt. He knows he must look fairly intense, but who could blame him? Kai is so pretty today that Soobin is determined to commit him to memory, especially when his makeup is subtle like this, letting his stars shine through. There’s a lot to take in between the perfectly applied lip gloss, the pastel appliqué, the sweep of his styled curls and the glint of the cuff earring _(illegal)_ on Kai’s right ear. He is gorgeous, his ethereal beauty almost tangible.

“Do I have something on my face?” 

It’s such a bad joke that Soobin wouldn’t give it any attention if not for the arch way Kai says it while his fingers splayed across the thin mesh over his stomach. 

“I’m going to kiss your stars,” Soobin says seriously. 

“Dorky,” Kai breathes after Soobin touches his lips to his left cheek, then to the tip of his nose before traveling down to the right. “Hey, those aren’t—oh.” Kai’s cheeks start to tint pink. “Soobinie-hyung, you’re so…” 

“Did you know,” Soobin continues as seriously as he’d started, “that the moles you have are supposedly where your past lover kissed you the most?” His lips move towards Regulus, the brightest star that sits at the bottom right of the constellation that should consider itself lucky to occupy Kai’s face, his little lion, his ever-present sun. He kisses that too, that prominent star that sits above Kai’s lips, then tilts his chin to pepper kisses up to his temple. 

“Sounds a little bit like self-fulfilling prophecy to me,” Kai mumbles, and Soobin is tempted to tell him of the starlight that pools in his eyes too, the thousands of other ways he glitters that’s achingly beautiful, but his impatient little lion presses a hand against the nape of his neck and kisses him full on the mouth. 

Kai sighs a little when they part, and Soobin tastes cherry when he licks the residue off his lips. 

“They’ll have to reapply your makeup,” Soobin says ruefully as he examines Kai’s lips, shiny in a different way now. “I was trying to avoid that.” 

“Liar,” Kai says, grinning as he brushes Soobin’s bangs back over where they belong. 

Soobin doesn’t protest and presses two final kisses against Kai’s cheeks before letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> i only have one drabble left for the month but feel free to request something!


	18. attention (i’m all yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You always want my attention,” Soobin coos, kissing Kai’s nose first, then the freckle on his cheek, tracing constellations on Kai’s face with his lips.
> 
> new tags — domestic boyfriends
> 
> this particular chapter was inspired by the sudden onslaught of cute sookai prompts by [@hyukawara](https://twitter.com/hyukawara)

“Hyung.”

_ “Hyuuung.”  _

“Hyunghyunghyung—” 

Soobin sighs, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to annotate a particularly difficult passage. “I’m working, baby.” He gets about a third of the way through it when he feels a familiar weight on his shoulder and a warm hand against his stomach.

“Soobinie-hyung,” Kai says against his ear, and this time his voice comes out as a definite whine. His chin drops near Soobin’s collarbone, hair tickling Soobin’s neck. “I want to cuddle.” His voice is muffled against Soobin’s sweater. “It’s raining, I’m bored.”

Soobin absentmindedly threads a hand in Kai’s hair, strands slipping like silk between his fingers. “Have you watered the plants?” he asks, trying to buy some time before Kai inevitably convinces him to take a break. 

“Yes. And I did laundry, and I cleaned, and I rearranged all my plushies, and I’m only procrastinating on one assignment instead of five.” 

“You should do that assignment,” Soobin murmurs, still distracted by his homework. The letters and characters on his laptop screen were starting to run together, he’d been looking for so long. 

He hears Kai sniff, and he can’t help but watch his boyfriend when he stands up in a dignified manner. He’s wearing one of Soobin’s hoodies, which is just adorable, and his lips are in a heavy pout. Soobin can’t take him seriously, not when he’s so cute. 

“I’m going over to Hyun’s apartment if you don’t have time for me.” A crack of thunder accompanies his statement. It is all a little dramatic, which is fitting of Kai’s personality Soobin supposes, and Kai raises his eyebrow and looks at him as if saying,  _ you’re really going to let me go? In that? _

Soobin sighs again, knowing he’s lost this one. He pushes his laptop aside on the couch before tugging gently on Kai’s hand to pull his boyfriend into his lap. 

“You have my time,” Soobin concedes as he pushes his nose gently against Kai’s, “and my attention. Happy?” 

Kai huffs. “Took you long enough.” 

“You always want my attention,” Soobin coos, kissing Kai’s nose first, then the freckle on his cheek, tracing constellations on Kai’s face with his lips. He tucks a wayward curl behind his ear, smiling as Kai starts to turn pink. “You’re so pretty, it really is unfair.” 

“Yeah, well, all my prettiness is for you only,” Kai says, “you should be honored.” 

“I am, angel,” Soobin appeases, but his boyfriend is only getting more flustered, and it’s so endearing to watch 183 centimeters of confidence melt against him. 

“No more talking,” Kai says, arms looping around his neck, “we’re done with talking. Kiss me already.” 

“I have been,” Soobin teases, but then Kai presses their lips together impatiently, and Soobin forgets all about his assignment. 

  
  



End file.
